Instinto
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Kageyama de pronto se encuentra alterado... su armada ha fallado ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón de que suceda esto? ¿Tendrá que ver con esas extrañas sensaciones en su interior? ¿Qué sucederá cuando la razón de ello vaya a buscarlo? /KageHina/ Fic participante en el concurso del Grupo Haikyuu Yaoi :3


****Concurso Fanfic Grupo: Haikyuu Yaoi****

 **Hola ^^ Aquí he vuelto con nuevo fanfic que hace tiempo tenía planeado, pero nunca subía, y ahora al fin, nació una oportunidad, así que me decidí a escribirlo :3 Es un One-Shot, espero que les interese ^^ O al menos, si lo leen, les saque una sonrisita ^^**

 **Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata Mi OTP de Haikyuu! :3 :3 :3**

 **Advertencia: Algo pervert (?)**

* * *

 _ **~*Instinto*~**_

Otra vez elevaba sus manos, buscando que su acción liberara aquella esfera, la cual estaba destinada a mantenerse unos segundos en el aire y luego caer debido a las leyes irrevocables de la física. Esos breves segundos eran la perfección misma. Algo que conmemoraba un momento casi divino, capaz de pausar el tiempo y la respiración de los espectadores.

Algo tan majestuoso, por lo cual Karasuno estaba demostrando tener alas nuevamente.

Aquel día lunes, ese algo, falló.

El chico con las piernas como resortes chocó contra la malla quedando estampado en ella, a su vez que el balón caía frente a sus ojos en el lado contrario.

El entrenamiento se detuvo.

El entrenador se acercó y miró el rostro desorientado de Kageyama, y el dolor en Hinata. Éste último se levantó con la cara enrojecida, no sólo del golpe, también de la ira.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kageyama! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Mi salto fue perfecto, sin embargo tú vas y lanzas al otro lado! ¡No entiendo! —se empuchó.

—Yo tampoco… —musitó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¡Yo tampoco! —dijo para luego salir corriendo del lugar sin dar explicación alguna, sin hacer caso a Suga y Daichi que intentaron frenarle.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua y volvió a tomar el balón.

—Menudo rey idiota. —retomó su práctica, ejemplo que al instante Yamaguchi siguió.

Los otros aún estaban preguntándose qué sucedió. Kageyama, ese loco del volleyball nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

—Chicos no sirve de nada preguntarnos ahora, vuelvan a la práctica. —ordenó el entrenador.

Hinata fue el último en hacerlo.

* * *

Estaba harto.

Desde el último partido con Nekoma, había empezado a sentir extraños palpitares que por todos los medios trataba de esconder. Sus ojos, además, no le proveían ayuda, se desviaban hacia sitios molestos que un chico normal no miraría. Empezaba a preocuparse, a inquietarse debido a que su respiración ya no sólo se agitaba a causa del ejercicio.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Tenía que ir a un manicomio? Se sacudió los cabellos y se sentó en el cemento intentando quitar cualquier anormalidad de él. Quería volver al entrenamiento… ¿qué hacía ahí? Su pasión, su única necesidad era el volleyball, ¿entonces por qué no estaba jugando en esos momentos?

—Joder… joder… ¡Maldita sea!

En su mente apareció la razón de su desconcentración. Con ese pequeño y ágil cuerpo que le permitía elevarse… volar. Con esa mirada bestial, que no lo dejaba sólo como la carnada del equipo, sino que en verdad lo convertía en la "estrella" cuando era necesario, confundiendo a sus mismos compañeros.

Y por supuesto, como olvidar esos cabellos, que muchas veces había querido acariciar, como si de un gato se tratara, enredando sus dedos en ellos, revolviéndolos, dotándolos de prestigiosas caricias.

Tragó saliva…sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era nada más y nada menos que…

— ¡Kageyama! —gritó un chico que corría frenético hacia él.

Al instante se levantó con prisa y trató de que su rostro no mostrara señales de la verdad, pero sus ojos le traicionaban… no podían evitar pasearse por aquellas piernas de infarto, que tenía que soportar cada día verlas en todo su esplendor. Y sabía que no era el único en notarlo.

Ya que un día cuando fue a comprar una porción de comida al conbini se topó por casualidad con Oikawa, el "gran rey" como Hinata le apodaba. Éste hizo amán de evitarlo, pasando por su lado mientras bebía una bebida energética. El estudiante decidió hacer lo mismo, ignorarlo, cuando su celular pitió y al mirarlo vio que era un mensaje de Hinata, más bien un pedido para que se juntaran a entrenar.

Oikawa no pudo resistirse más, y usando toda la arrogancia e infantil personalidad que lo caracterizaba, especialmente en esos momentos habló a su antiguo kohai.

—Por tu cara, puedo deducir que era el enano. Dime Kageyama, ¿alguna vez has mirado esas piernas que tiene? —lamió sus labios—Se ven algo sabrosas.

Quedó en shock ese día.

No era el único que se había percatado.

Y en verdad agradecía que el uniforme masculino de volleyball fuera más cerrado que el femenino, porque o sino se habría vuelto loco hace mucho tiempo… imaginar al saltimbanqui del vóleibol con un traje ajustado a su entrepierna… o imaginarlo en traje de Beach Volleyball… no, no habría podido con eso. Primero se habría convertido en un asesino serial, seguidor de Yandere Simulation.

¿Exageraba? No, porque en su cabeza eran esos mismo pensamientos los que le acechaban, incluso cuando estaba en clase, o en los mismos partidos, ya que él veía… como los jugadores de la otra cancha se percataban se ese bello salto que el otro propinaba, dejando un espacio entre los shorts y sus piernas… era sinceramente exasperante.

—Kageyama ¿por qué te fuiste del entrenamiento? ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo por favor.

—No es de tu incumbencia, lárgate, ¿no tienes que ir a jugar?

—No puedo hacerlo si no estás ahí.

El corazón de Tobio dio un vuelco… ¿qué significado tenían para Hinata esas palabras?

— ¿No… puedes?

—No, acaso no es obvio. Tú eres quien me arma, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

— ¿Y Suga-san? Él también es armador.

—No es lo mismo. —miró el suelo— Jugar a tu lado es… distinto… No sé explicarlo… Yo… ¡No puedo golpear el balón con todas mis fuerzas si no eres tú quien me arma!

Su oyente se sonrojó súbitamente. Esas palabras… ¿Hinata si quiera entendía lo que significaban? Joder, estaba empezando a emocionarse, y a no poder controlarlo. Su mano derecha estaba arrugando la tela de la polera y su cara enmarcaba una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de sufrimiento… tanto, que asustó al otro jugador.

— ¡¿Kageyama?! ¿Estás… bien?

—Claro, que lo estoy, idiota.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me trates así! ¡Fui el único que vino a buscarte! ¡Tenme respeto! —se empuchó empinándose para encararlo. Sin darse cuenta de lo lindo que se veía ante los ojos del armador.

—Sí, lo sé. —dijo dejando caer su cabeza en la clavícula, que parecía hecha para él.

—O-oye… ¿qué te… pasa? —empezaba a asustarse, no todos los días ves a Kageyama Tobio comportándose como un… gato.

No respondió, su concentración estaba sólo preocupada del aroma que aspiraba, sin poderlo resistir más su mano subió hasta el cabello despeinado y su sueño se volvió realidad.

Ahí estaba él pudiendo pasear sus dedos por las finas hebras, deslizándolas suavemente, subiendo y bajando por ellas.

— ¿Kage…yama? —Ya ni siquiera sabía que preguntar.

De pronto la vergüenza invadió todo el ser de Hinata, inmovilizándolo, para luego "plaf" estampar un golpe en el estómago de su compañero de equipo, dejándolo sentado en el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó sin contenerlo, asustado y nervioso. Con la mirada temblorosa.

— ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

— ¿Por qué dices? … —su ceño se frunció.

—Sólo toqué un poco tu pelo ¿qué tiene de malo?

— ¿Que qué hay de malo? Yo te diré lo que hay de malo ¡Tu mano! ¡Porque me has tocado el tra…tra…trasero! —su voz bajó al deletrear la última palabra.

Y es que mientras estaba aspirando el aroma con el que sólo había soñado, su mano izquierda decidió dar un paseíto al infierno, y se situó en la nalga que pudo alcanzar, donde la apretó saludando a Satán… y siguió apretándola como si fuera una bola anti estrés.

Hasta que el golpe mandó al suelo al dueño de la mano. El cual ahora se encontraba mirando desde abajo al menudo chico que le reclamaba avergonzado.

Tragó saliva, ahí frente a él estaban esas piernas perfectamente diseñadas, abiertas de par en par, dejando pequeñas separaciones entre su ropa y ellas. Marcando un poco la entrepierna… ¿Marcando un poco?

Kageyama no se dio cuenta, pero su mirada siempre pendiente del volleyball, y frígida como ninguna otra, ahora se asemejaba a la de una bestia.

"Se ven algo sabrosas" —Recordó las palabras de su senpai y se lamió los labios en un acto inconsciente. Desconcertando a Hinata, quien dio un paso atrás.

—En serio que hoy estás raro.

Una brisa invadió el lugar, seguida de un gemido.

La bestia empezaba su ataque.

No podía parar.

No sabía cómo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué…?

Los dientes incrustados en su piel le causaban dolor, y aquellos dedos deslizándose por ésta le daban extraños escalofríos.

Kageyama sacó la lengua y la paseó sobre el área que tenía acceso en esos momentos, la rodilla. Y siguió subiendo, para luego volver a morder, esta vez los muslos, con mientras sus manos arremangaban los shorts.

— ¡Kageyama! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ah! ¡Basta! —trataba de quitárselo de encima, llegó incluso a agarrar de los cabellos cortos, negro-azulados. Nada funcionaba, Kageyama seguía en su mundo de dejar marcas en las piernas de Hinata. Pronto esas marcas se intensificaron, ya que una mordida no pareció suficiente.

"Se borran… y si se borran…" —recordó a Oikawa, a los equipos con los que habían jugado, a todos los que había mirado las piernas de Hinata, incluso a personas en la calle, al profesor de deportes, todos le parecían sospechosos. — "Si se borran ellos no sabrán que eres mío."

Lamió una zona del muslo varias veces, llenando de saliva la zona y luego hundió la lengua en un solo punto, para luego ejercer presión con sus labios.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Para! ¡Kageyama! ¡Para!

La palabra "parar" no existía en su diccionario.

Al segundo empezó a llenar de chupetones rojizos las piernas que le pertenecían por decreto suyo. Y sus manos se dirigieron a las nalgas, que apretó con gusto, con una lujuria que nadie creería ver en ese chico.

El chico de los cabellos naranjas que no entendía nada de la situación, gemía tratando –sin fuerzas- de quitárselo de encima. Sus piernas flaqueaban a cada segundo más.

— ¡Ah…!

La bestia decidió pasar al nivel dos.

Los shorts subidos y arrugados, que dejaban ver el inicio a su entrepierna, yendo desde abajo, dejaban que el miembro mostrara su forma abultada.

Kageyama tomó con ropa y todo aquello y lo metió en su boca, con una destreza sorprendente para alguien inexperto.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No chupes! ¡No muerdas! ¡Detente!

La prenda molesta fue bajada y se reveló el premio.

—¡No! ¡Kageyama no pongas tu lengua ahí! —miró con sus ojitos lagrimosos, obteniendo de respuesta una mirada fiera— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi… pene! —su boca se abrió tratando de buscar más oxígeno, sin poder más por el placer que lo invadía y que rebosaba por cada poro al sentir la lengua de Kageyama sobre su miembro, al sentir su boca y su aliento.

Empezaba a enloquecer.

Quería más. Eso no era suficiente.

Lo tomó del pelo, desesperado, mordiéndose el labio y empujó la cabeza obligándolo a tragarse entera aquella sección de su cuerpo, que palpitaba gloriosa. Kageyama adquirió el ritmo rápidamente, y Hinata no podía más. Sus piernas le hicieron caer, pero antes de llegar al suelo fue sostenido por los brazos del contrario.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

El líquido guardado salió explotando en la boca de quien se tragó hasta la última gota.

Los ojos de Tobio regresaron a la normalidad, y soltando a Hinata lo hizo caer sobre él, su cara se mostró rojiza y cuando las miradas de ambos chocaron… miraron a cualquier otro lado, manteniendo su ambiente de "Y ahora que hicimos esto, ¿qué hacemos?" comprobando que tenían unos instintos bastante poderosos, que superaban su inexperiencia en el área amorosa.

Hinata aún colapsado por tanta brusquedad esbozó una sonrisa como un mismísimo ángel.

—Yo… tú… eh… bueno…

—Pueden seguir diciéndose los pronombres toda la tarde si quieren, pero deberían pensar, principalmente en que el enano se suba los pantalones. —sardónico, se ajustó sus lentes mostrando su desinterés en lo que ocurría, pero sus rotundos deseos de molestar.

Yamaguchi se aferró a Tsukishima sosteniendo la mirada en el piso, se veía bastante abochornado.

Hinata y Kageyama se voltearon y vieron al equipo mirándolos sin saber que decir… Hasta el entrenador se rascaba la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —gritó en un impulso.

—Bueno… verán… —fingió una risita Sugawara—están afuera del gimnasio.

Un balde de agua fría le cayó a ambos en la cabeza.

Azorado, Hinata se apegó a Kageyama, en un intento de ocultarse.

—Como dije antes, vuelvo a reiterar, son unos idiotas. —se burló para luego pasar por el lado seguido de Yamaguchi.

Ukai decidió también retirarse, no sin antes darles un consejo bajito.

—La próxima vez que no sea en un lugar público. Guardaré el secreto, pero tengan cuidado de que alguien del colegio los vea, alguien como el director.

Nishinoya miró a Asahi, haciendo sus ojitos brillar… y lo tiró del brazo.

—Vamos a casa, vamos, vamos. —y se fue silbando. Era el más ansioso de los presentes.

Daichi carraspeó. Hinata se levantó apurado y se subió los shorts sintiendo molestias en sus genitales a causa del viscoso líquido que se mantenía ahí por el calor.

Kageyama se levantó también.

Daichi se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de cada jugador.

—Daichi no seas tan rudo con ellos. —pidió Sugawara.

—Por favor, no mezclen asuntos personales con el equipo. —dijo y su voz severa junto con su cara de irritación y advertencia hizo temblar a ambos.

—Ya, ya. —le calmó el armador de tercer año.

—Emm… —Tanaka se rascó la mejilla sin saber que decir— ¿Bonito trasero? Supongo… —dijo y luego se arrepintió.

Kageyama volvió a poner su cara de "No toques lo que es mío" y de un movimiento volvió a bajar los shorts recién subidos y mordió posesivamente la nalga de su ahora, o tal vez pronto amante…

Éste gimió fuertemente y sostuvo la cabeza de Kageyama hasta que terminó de dejarle aquel chupetón.

Daichi quedó helado y Sugawara rió nervioso.

— ¿Será… trastorno de personalidad?

—No me importa… Sea lo que sea… ¡No pueden hacer eso!

Ambos jóvenes fueron largamente regañados y golpeados por un furioso capitán, que tenía que asegurar que eso no pasaría en medio de partidos o antes de empezar uno. Tenía que asegurar la normalidad.

Pero uno nunca sabe… después de todo, los instintos son algo peligroso, en especial en ambas bestias del volleyball… que se encienden con sólo una mirada…

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Creo que no me ha quedado al 100% como lo quería... espero hacer uno mejor en el futuro, sin embargo, esto es lo que ha salido, y considero que no tengo problemas en compartirlo con mis lectores y también para el concurso ^^**

 **Espero recibir un review al menos :3 Puedo contestarte ^^ Casi siempre lo hago :3 (Cuando no respondo, es porque lo olvido o me confundo xD)**

 **~Nos leemos~**


End file.
